


Солнышко

by LRaien



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Пожилая леди за прилавком явно не имела в виду ничего такого».
Relationships: John Bigman Jones/David "Lucky" Starr
Kudos: 1





	Солнышко

— Она назвала меня «солнышком», представляешь?! Меня!  
Верзила, раскрасневшийся от переполнявшего его негодования, размахивал рукой с мороженым. Лаки едва успевал уворачиваться.  
— Да ладно, малыш. — В этот раз мороженое полетело в его сторону уже прицельно. — Пожилая леди за прилавком явно не имела в виду ничего такого.  
— Какого такого? — прищурился Верзила.  
— Оскорбительного. Разве что...  
Лаки выдержал долгую паузу. Верзила беспокойно заморгал, огляделся по сторонам и шагнул чуть ближе.  
— Разве что?..  
— Разве что, — Лаки глядел задумчиво и крайне серьёзно, — она приняла тебя за ребёнка.  
Верзила багровел всё больше, но тут Лаки добавил:  
— Хотя я понял, кажется.  
— Что? — буркнул всё ещё обиженный Верзила.  
— Смысл этого выражения. Когда люди говорят «ты моё солнце». Не считая, конечно, обращения к милым рыженьким детишкам.  
— А ну давай сюда, переросток, я из тебя сейчас всю спесь выбью!  
Уйдя от ударов, Лаки рассмеялся и наклонился, придерживая Верзилу за плечи.  
— «Ты моё солнце» означает, что ты согреваешь меня, наполняя жизнью. Что вокруг тебя проложена орбита моего существования, и что даже если я смотрю на другие звёзды, то их свет меркнет перед тобой — ближайшей и незаменимой звездой. И, — Лаки не сдержал смешка, — огромной.  
И прежде, чем Верзила успел пихнуть его локтем или коленом, Лаки поднялся и сказал, глядя в глаза.  
— Ты — моё солнце, малыш.  
— А ты — большая надоедливая муха, которая вертится вокруг меня и не даёт себя прихлопнуть, — буркнул Верзила. — Иди сюда, Старр.  
Позже Лаки подумал, что можно было сравнить эту историю с двойной звездой, но в тот момент его мысли были слишком заняты — залиты светом, согреты до сладкой истомы теплом его собственного солнца.  
Вспыльчивого рыжего солнца.


End file.
